


Howl

by Khione_North



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Banshee Wailing, Breeding, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Fluffy Smut, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, vaguely a songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khione_North/pseuds/Khione_North
Summary: "If you could only see the beast you made of me, I held it in but now you've set it running free..."In which Raha goes through his first rut back on the Source and the only cure for it is his beloved Warrior of Light.Based vaguely on "Howl" by Florence + the Machine
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading! Please don't forget to leave a review or a kudo (though please be polite and appropriate with comments or else I will send an army of magpies after you)
> 
> Also! If you enjoy this fic and want to read more awesome stuff by other awesome writers WHILE also getting to be part of a super cool community of FFXIV fans, writers, artists, and readers, this is the link for you! https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic

G’raha had woken up that morning feeling very distinctly _off_. Perhaps it had been the sheen of sweat coating his skin despite the cold air drifting in from the open window, or perhaps it had been the hyperawareness of the scent of blackcurrants and roses that still clung to his scarf from when Khione had borrowed it the night before. _Whatever_ it was, it had been enough to drag him kicking and screaming from sleep.

He spent much of the morning staring longingly at Khione, admiring the way the pale midwinter sun illuminated her inky blue hair with streaks of silver, and wondering what sort of sounds she might make if he worshipped her with his tongue and teeth. He nearly went out of his mind around midmorning when the sorceress had come in from sparring with Thancred, flushed and sweaty with a tired and satisfied grin. The smell of her perfume mixed with sweat just about knocked him on his ass. 

By lunchtime, the feeling had become nearly unbearable. After hours of silently watching his beloved Warrior, G’raha was beginning to feel grumpy whenever another male so much as looked at her.

Of course, a soldier from Ishgard came calling for combat aid right around the time G’raha’d been contemplating excusing himself for the rest of the day. Sighing, he grabbed his staff, only for a delicate, calloused hand to catch him by the bicep, the touch sending sparks through him, turning his mind to a wildfire of all manner of lewd scenarios that might follow from such a simple action.

“Raha,” Khione began. Her voice was quiet, discreet; it set him on edge yet soothed him all the same, and he found himself staring at her lips, wanting desperately to catch them in his own and nibble until she turned to putty in his— Oh shite. He suddenly knew exactly what was going on and this was bad and even if Khione was speaking to him he couldn’t hear a word she was saying and wow she was stunning and he was going to make her his and— 

On impulse alone, he pushed her against the wall in a shadowed corner of the Rising Stones, uncaring of who might find them while he kissed her with an uncontrolled sort of fire, one knee lodged between her legs, his forearms resting on the wall on either side of Khione’s head.

For a moment, she kissed him back with just as much hunger…and then brought her own knee up to make contact with his very hard, very painful groin. G’raha dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes, tears springing to his eyes and another wave of arousal flooding his system. Khione, for her part, simply grabbed her own dark staff, setting it in spear mode before strapping it to her back, and began to walk away with the air of a woman not to be trifled with. Gods he was turned on.

“I was going to recommend that you stay here since you’ve been acting rather strange today,” she huffed over her shoulder, “but it is clear to me that you’re fighting fit, so hurry up, G’raha Tia. We’ve a new adventure.”

"Thou didst try thine hardest," Urianger chuckled, walking past the sad heap of mi'qote. "But mayhaps the lady wouldst be more receptive to thine overtures were she not preparing for battle."

G'raha muttered a few choice swears under his breath, arousal abating for the moment as he dashed after the others. He was careful to give Khione a wide berth — as soft and delicate as she could be when he took her on dates or they curled up on her sofa together to read in silence, he had to remember that she was also a battlemage forged in the highlands of Coerthas, as deadly with staff and spear as she was with words. 

How they managed to get to the Western Highlands from Revenant's Toll was entirely beyond G'raha's ken, heat-addled as his brain was beginning to be, and it was only by a miracle — and Alphinaud's well-timed shout of warning — that he managed to avoid being eviscerated by a dragon. Great. Bloody great. Drago— 

His thoughts were cut off as he caught sight of Khione battling two rather large dragons at once, her spells blending seamlessly together in a symphony of ice and explosions. Were he a painter, he might've painted the scene and called it 'Halone Incarnate.' 

If she could only see the beast she was turning him into with every attack she loosed until she stood victorious, covered in blood and soot and sweat, chest heaving and colour high in her sharp cheeks. Oh he was so. fucking. screwed.

Khione focused her silver gaze upon him, the look cutting through his very soul with the sharp edge of bloodlust and cooling violence. 

"Leave us," she snapped at the others, never taking her eyes off him. Thankfully, the rest of the Scions were smart enough to obey the command. Urianger and Y'shtola even shot him looks of concern and pity.

When the last of them had left, G'raha watched Khione scrub at her face with tired hands, then slowly walk towards him, her expression softening.

"Would you care to explain to me what's going on, Raha?" she sighed, looking up at him with a mixture of concern and sharp edges. She laid a gentle hand on his bicep once more, igniting the barely-cooled fire in his core. 

"D-don't," he ground out, trying to step back from her, only to be frozen by the surprised and almost hurt expression on her face. 

His ears drooped, tail swaying nervously. Well, he was going to have to tell her at some point. 

"Very well, then, Little Bird. How much do you know of mi—" he stopped mid-sentence when he noticed her shivering and remembered that they were out in the middle of a frozen land and she was wearing a sleeveless dress. "Ugh...This can wait. Let's get somewhere warm...And preferably private."

  
Khione nodded, pulling out a chocobo whistle. By the Twelve, G'raha had never been so happy to see Cinaed the blue chocobo in his entire life, and he was doubly thankful that the bird was sturdy enough to carry them both to the aetheryte plaza in Ishgard. A quick teleport to Revenant's Toll, then another chocobo ride to the Tower. Yet another thing G'raha had never been so thankful to see in his life. 

"This is the most private place I could think of," Khione explained, dismissing her feathered companion and once more looking at G'raha with that expectant raise of her brow. 

"It's perfect," was his nervously chuckled reply. Praying that his skin wasn't too clammy from the barely-suppressed heat that was beginning to truly build in earnest, G'raha twined his fingers with Khione's, leading her through the Dossal Gate and up up up the stairs until they'd reached the Umbilicus. Just for good measure, he made sure to lock the door behind him before he set about illuminating the room.

"You were saying?" Khione hummed from her perch on the bed. She'd stolen his scarf while they'd been in flight, and now had it and G'raha's favourite blanket wrapped around herself. The very male part of him felt a burst of pride at the knowledge that the woman he loved was wrapped in his scent, sitting on his bed, and oh Gods his trousers felt painfully tight once more and this tiny slip of a sorceress held his fragile mental state in her pale hands. He prayed for mercy. 

"Right, uhm...." He shifted nervously, rubbing at his arms and wringing his hands until Khione gave a little cough that snapped him from his thoughts. It was now or never. "I suppose you could say that I'm...in heat? Granted, it's only females that experience an actual heat, per se, but males do experience a similar phenomenon when we feel the overwhelming need to either fight or fuck, and as I'm not much in the way of a fighter....I think it's called a rut but it's more or less the same and...." He trailed off, looking at her with anxious eyes. “Ugh…this is not how I wished our first time together to happen. I am so very sorry, dear Khione.”

To his great and unending joy, Khione chuckled and hopped off the bed, her heels _tick tacking_ on the floor like a ceremonial drumbeat as she made her way to him with a gentle, dare he say, loving smile.

"I figured when you came into the Stones looking downright ill this morning. Y'shtola confirmed it for me when we caught you staring at my ass for five straight minutes. She said the pheromones you were putting off would be enough to stop an interested female mi'qote dead in her tracks. Thankfully for us all, I'm not a female mi'qote.... But I am _quite_ interested." 

All of the blood in G'raha's body went straight to his cock and stayed there.

"Tell me what I can do to help you, Raha," Khione murmured, resting her hands over his heart.

G'raha's ears fluttered and twitched, his tail swaying enthusiastically, even as his mind refused to work.

Khione huffed a small laugh, standing up on her tiptoes to gently place one hand on his burning cheek, bringing his face down to her level for a kiss.

His instincts kicked in from there.

What started out as a gentle, curious kiss quickly turned ravenous as G'raha's rut truly took hold. He couldn’t unlace the back of her dress fast enough, couldn’t breathe between rough, burning kisses full of teeth and tongue.

He audibly _whimpered_ when Khione pulled away, the sound replaced by a low, guttural growl upon noticing that she was doing for him what his own rut-shaken hands could not and unlacing her gown.

G’raha forgot how to think or even breath when the steel blue gown whispered off Khione’s pale shoulders and fell to the floor like a puddle of silk and magic. Her inky skirt and fine leather boots quickly followed, then the frothy scraps of black lace she had the cheekiness to call smallclothes. 

At last she stood bare before him, a small goddess of starlight and midnight sky, eyes proud yet soft…for him. Only for him. This much he now knew from stolen afternoons together, fleeting moments of vulnerability and emotional intimacy far more precious to him than any jewel. He would think on such things later when his natural instincts to thoroughly breed and debauch her weren’t roaring through his veins.

He was upon her in the blink of an eye, nearly throwing her onto the bed to splay her out, a feast for a man long starved. She merely watched him, her pupils blown wide, reminding him of a lunar eclipse. Again, more thoughts for later.

“You’re still far too dressed, Raha,” Khione crooned, smirking at him in challenge. Oh, he was going to ruin her and wipe that smirk from her face _very_ quickly.

“I don’t recall you being in charge, my _inspiration_ ,” was his growled answer, followed by a searing trail of kisses down her throat, her chest, each beautiful full breast, her abdomen, her—

He could feel her tensing up in anticipation of that pleasurable first pass at her clit, but he stopped himself and chuckled when she swore colourfully in response. “If my excess of clothing bothers you so much, dear Khione, I suggest you take care of the matter yourself.”

Khione narrowed her eyes at him, even as she — with surprising obedience and lack of snark — got on all fours and crawled to the end of the bed, delicate fingers working through the many layers Tataru had created for G’raha. Honestly, he didn’t think he could ever tire of his Warrior’s endless vocabulary of brilliant swear words so vile, they’d make a seasoned pirate blush.

The cool air of the Umbilicus felt soothing on his rut-heated skin, a sensation rapidly being replaced by more heat wherever his lover’s hands brushed over his body in their quest to relieve him of his clothing.

“That’s a good girl,” he purred, reaching forward to card his fingers through Khione’s wavy tangle of ink blue hair. “Once you’re done, I’d very much like you to get on your knees and suck my cock.”

Khione quirked an eyebrow at him, a little taken aback by his boldness, but smirked and nodded nonetheless.

In his wildest dreams, he’d never imagined he’d actually have the Warrior of Light on her knees before him, crimson-painted lips poised over the tip of his aching cock. G’raha almost worried that he’d come right then and there, and it was only by the sheer force of his own will that he didn’t.

Khione gently took the head of G’raha’s cock in her mouth, a small moan escaping her at the warmth and weight and the salty taste of his pre cum on her tongue. He was not the first lover she’d done this with, but this time felt different. This time, her every action was intentional, filled with love and true enjoyment, and she was going to savour every moment of it right along with him.

Slowly, she began to move her mouth along his swollen shaft, noting every vein and ridge and the way his downy red pubic hair tickled her nose a little. One gentle hand reached up to cup his balls, the other braced against his hip for balance. She could feel her own arousal dripping down her inner thigh a little — in truth, she’d been unusually horny since G’raha’d kissed her at the Stones that morning — and she wanted desperately for him to take her and soothe that fire in her core. Every moan and purr and little slip of praise that passed through the mi’qote’s lips only stoked it, and Khione worried that she might soon combust from pure desire.

G’raha tugged Khione’s hair, urging her faster because Gods, he was close. He bucked his hips into her mouth, fucking her throat with reckless abandon, only to stop for a lucid moment, looking down at his beloved. “Is…Is it alright if I…um…” He suddenly felt very embarrassed. He’d never shared a rut with anyone, usually choosing to instead spend them alone with a pillow, his hands, and his very wild imagination.

Khione, Twelve bless her, popped off his cock with a lewd slurping noise, smiling gently. “I’d very much enjoy if you came in my mouth, Raha. I want to taste you.”

That was all he needed to hear before he roughly grabbed her hair once more, forcing his cock back into her mouth. With a few more rough thrusts, G’raha threw his head back and stilled, emptying what would be the first of many loads through the coming day or two. Khione drank it all down like a fine wine, sweat beading at her brow slightly.

G’raha recovered quickly upon smelling the arousal dripping from his beloved. “I…. You didn’t tell me….”

Khione hummed, crawling up onto the bed to lay herself out, making sure to give G’raha a very clear view of just how much he affected her. “The sounds you were making were just too delightful for me to say anything.”

G’raha, it seemed, did not need much more encouragement. He picked up right where he’d left off, pulling her by the hips to the end of the bed, and Khione gladly let a high-pitched gasp-yelp escape her when he speared her with his tongue. 

‘Everyone should be so blessed as to have a mi’qote lover,’ she caught herself thinking, giving in to the sensation and the moment.

Her every moan and mewl, gasp and cry were a symphony to his ears, urging him forward in his grand feast. She tasted divine, the perfect mixture of salty and sweet that had him feeling almost drunk. The feral beast in him wanted, no, _needed_ more, but the thoughtful side of him knew she needed a bit more preparation.

With a smirk, he plunged two fingers into her, his mouth closing around her clit and sucking _hard_. He crooked them, finding that perfect spot to make her scream, and scream she did. It only served to encourage him further, adding a third finger to the mix, a nip to her clit. G’raha could feel the tension in her small, powerful body building, and his male pride felt great satisfaction in knowing that she was reacting this way to his fingers and tongue…. He couldn’t wait to see what happened when she took his cock.

Khione grabbed at his hair with pleasurably painful force, hips bucking to fuck herself on his tongue and fingers. “Raha! I’m—”

She didn’t get to finish her sentence as a cheeky jolt of aether to her clit sent her over the edge, small patches of frost blooming around her like flowers for a moment.

It only made him hungrier, seeing his little ice queen reduced to a whimpering mess on the bed before him. But he still needed to be sure she wanted this. He wasn’t about to take such choices away from her.

“Khione,” he growled, standing to look at her with lucid, loving, concerned eyes. “Are you sure you wish to continue? You truly wish me to…to breed you?”

Khione sat up, trembling a little, but fixed him with her usual proud stare, even as her lips curled into a loving, wobbly smile.

“If you’re worried about the consequences of such actions, don’t. I take a very heavy contraceptive tonic every morning.”

Raha’s ears flattened on his head, and he shuffled awkwardly, fidgeting. “I-I-I hadn’t even thought about that, but it is good to know that you won’t be risking adding the title ‘Mother’ to your already long list on my account…. I want to be sure you’re ready to take such a step. It’s no small thing to lay with a male during his rut…. There’s a lot of emotional subtext and we’ve only just started whatever this is and—”

“Raha, are you going to come fuck me raw or not?”

He did so truly love how blunt she could be.

On reverent hands and knees, he crawled over her, gaze slowly running up her body with scarlet eyes filled with pure lust, his cock already painfully hard once more. Khione watched him through long dark lashes, her small hands trailing up and down his body, noting every muscle and plane. When he dipped his head down for a kiss, she craned her neck to meet him, arms looping around his broad shoulders before digging her claws in.

“Please,” she murmured against his lips, the sound more of a whimper and a prayer than a request.

That single word seemed to break his worshipful control, and he entered her in one swift thrust, swallowing her gasp with another searing kiss.

Raha gave Khione no time to adjust, his rut taking over in full. Every small noise his little goddess made drove him deeper into the haze of desire — desire to fill her, breed her, make her purely _his_. 

She moaned and mewled his name like an ancient song. Her voice hitched as his lips and teeth trailed love bites down her neck, coming to rest at the joining of her shoulder and neck. Every thrust had her head spinning, and Khione nearly jumped out of her skin with delight when his hot, thick cock brushed _just_ the right spot inside her that sent stars through her bloodstream. With past lovers, she’d always had incredible trouble reaching climax. Not Raha, though. Everything about their joining, everything about him just felt **right** , a call to her very soul, an answer to a question she’d never realised she’d been asking her entire life.

Wicked White, she loved this man.

“Kh-Khione,” Raha groaned, his bruising thrusts becoming irregular and erratic. “I’m _ngh_ close.”

“I — gah! — am too, Raha. Please…I need you.”

Khione tangled her hands in his hair — when had it come unbound? Had she done that? — and held him close to her breast, his breath hot at her collarbone. With a dancer’s flexible ease, she wrapped her legs around his hips, drawing her lover impossibly deeper. She could feel her own orgasm becoming a white-hot blaze in her core, and she happily let go, climaxing around him with a banshee’s wail while sharp nails dug into his scalp.

She screamed when Raha bit down on her shoulder deep enough to draw blood, a second orgasm ripping through her just as he roared his own and released inside her.

He had claimed her, body and heart.

The thought brought a tired grin to the sorceress’s face while she pulled him down to her for another, gentler kiss. She could taste her own blood and essence on his lips.

With a groan, Raha pulled out and collapsed next to her, hugging Khione close. She still smelled of roses, blackcurrants, and magic, but now, she also smelled of _him_ , the scent so deep in her skin that it might as well have gone all the way to her very soul. 

He nuzzled the back of her neck, leaving little kisses on her ear, her temple, the claiming mark he’d very proudly given her.

“Thank you,” he whispered, the urgency of his rut gone and replaced by an overflow of adoration for this brilliant, beautiful woman in his arms. “You…have no idea how long I’ve dreamed of doing this with you.”

“Why are you thanking me, silly?” Khione hummed, running her fingernails gently up and down Raha’s knuckles. 

Raha’s ears wiggled happily, his tail swaying as he leaned down to kiss her cheek. “For not running away scared.”

“Why would I do that? Raha, I love you so much that I forget how to breathe sometimes. I’m certainly _not_ going to run away scared simply because you have natural instincts and urges, and **most definitely not** when I share those desires.”

Khione’s words brought a new sort of warmth to him, and Raha thought his heart might explode from love for her.

“So…...does this mean we’re officially together?”

“Honestly, I don’t care what you decide to label our relationship as so long as you remember who your ass and cock belong to…. But yes, Raha. I am yours and you are mine, you pure-hearted beast of a man,” Khione teased, turning over to smile up at him. Raha pressed a kiss to her hooked nose, then settled her under his chin.

“Yes ma’am.”

“Good. I vote we stay here for a bit until you’re fully in the clear.”

Raha couldn’t agree more.

“I love you too, Khione.”


End file.
